Tributo a Fred Weasley
by Nenasfashion
Summary: Fred se fue... injustamente, en tanto George... solo vive a medias. Un fic dedicado a un chico incomparable. R&R no slash!


****

Disclaimer:

desde lo profundo de nuestro corazon, hemos osado rendirle este pequeño fic a un ser que no debió perecer, a un ser que iluminaba con su sonrisa y que injustamente nos ha dejado… este es un regalo para el gemelo pelirrojo Fred Weasley. Claro que no nos pertenece, es propiedad de JKR pero su muerte fue realmente innecesaria.

Hi…

¿Cómo están?

Hemos vuelto, esta vez con un fic pequeño, dedicado a uno de nuestros personajes favoritos dentro de la saga y sobre todo por el que sentimos un gran amor, es parte de los chicos W, el querido Fred, esperamos que les agrade y si pueden déjenos un pequeño comentario,

Saludos y abrazos

_**

* * *

**_

¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤

**Tributo a Fred Weasley**

**By**

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸ ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

En la madriguera…

A través de la ventana solo se veía la lluvia caer… en el interior, un lindo chico pelirrojo, miraba sin ver hacia fuera, sus pensamientos vagaban en otro punto… en otra persona…

- ¿Por qué tu? - pensaba con tristeza, recordando el rostro de su "otra mitad" como desde hacia un tiempo solía llamar a su hermano - no le deseo nada malo a nadie, en verdad, pero… ¿por qué tenias que ser tu él que se fuera? - golpeó la pared sin ímpetu, sus fuerzas los habían abandonado, estaba agotado, se sentía sin ánimo para seguir, la punzada que dolor que cruzaba su pecho parecía no querer desaparecer - ahora siento como si parte de mi hubiera dejado de existir, tengo a todos… todos me dan ánimos, me invitan a seguir viviendo… pero con tu partida, parte de mi se ha ido, no puedo fingir que no pasa nada, cuando miro tu cama vacía, tu ropa igual a la mía, todo… es como estar y no estar… se que tengo a Ron, a Bill, a Charlie, a Ginny y hasta a Percy… pero ninguno de ellos es mi otra mitad, con nadie es lo mismo – sus ojos comenzaron a picarle, nunca las lágrimas serían suficientes para liberar su sentir.

- ¿Qué es Weasley y Weasley si faltas tu? - giró el rostro y notó en la habitación la cama vacía con la foto de ambos hermanos en un buró, rodeados de la familia - creo que al igual que a mi, a mamá le han arrancado parte de si misma, casi no sonríe y cuando me mira, sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Te extraño! - volvió a mirar a hacia afuera, esta vez fijando su mirada en el reflejo de él mismo en el cristal de la ventana - ¿por qué me dejaste Fred? – expresó desgarradoramente, mientras la imagen se volvía difusa al llenarse sus ojos de lagrimas tristes.

El reflejo en la ventana le sonrió "Nunca te dejare George" se oyó un susurro suave, el pelirrojo levantó la mirada, limpiándose los ojos con rapidez, mientras volvía a mirar la ventana - ¿Fred? ¿Hermano? - inquirió sorprendido, buscando que el reflejo frente a él respondiera, como en otro tiempo lo hiciera su gemelo. Pero la imagen frente a él no se movió, sonrió tristemente apoyando la frente en el frío cristal.

- Te extraño tanto hermano que ya alucino contigo - susurró dolido, mientras calidas gotas se resbalaban por sus mejillas.

"_No llores hermano… tu y yo somos uno, ¿recuerdas? un corazón, un cerebro, un cuerpo, yo siempre estaré contigo…"._ Se oyó una voz en su interior, nuevamente levantó la mirada y observó su reflejo en el cristal. El cual esta vez le devolvió una sonrisa triste, una sonrisa que no plasmaba su propio rostro.

- ¿Fred? Somos uno, pero yo te necesito aquí… que pueda decirte ¿no crees Fred?, y que tú me respondas… "Lo mismo opino George", eso necesito hermano - exclamó fuertemente, gritándole a la ventana.

El reflejo solo sonrió _"Vamos hermano, somos Weasley, somos los gemelos Weasley… siempre unidos, nadie nos separara, ni siquiera la muerte, tu debes seguir adelante, no llores hermano… ¡Los gemelos Weasley siempre alegres! ¿Recuerdas?"._

- ¿Alegres? Debes estar bromeando Fred, yo no puedo ser alegre sin ti, si un gemelo falta George Weasley no es nada - profirió sin parpadear, aunque sus ojos enrojecidos deseaban hacerlo pero no quería… no quería que su hermano desapareciera, no quería dejar de escuchar su voz, no quería perderlo nuevamente, aunque eso solo fuera una ilusión que su mente había creado - No puedo estar si ti hermano - resopló sintiendo ese maldito dolor destrozarlo por dentro.

La imagen regresó la mirada con tristeza _"Si tu me olvidas… de verdad moriré hermano… vive, no llores por mi muerte… mejor alégrate y disfruta la vida al doble, por ti y por mi… y ayuda a mamá, ella necesita de tu consuelo y también los demás… dile a Harry que no se culpe, mi muerte fue un hecho triste, pero no es para que nadie se martirice"._

George no dijo nada, muy dentro de él culpaba a todo el mundo por la muerte de su gemelo, todos desde su padre, Bellatrix, hasta a Harry… por muy ilógico que eso sonara, pero estaba realmente dolido y enojado con todos, sabía que era algo que ya no podía remediar y no tenía ningún caso culparlos, pero deseaba tener una escapatoria, algo que lo hiciera curar esa perdida, algo que lo hiciera querer seguir viviendo - No creo que pueda hacer eso hermano… yo… - la voz interior lo hizo callar.

"_No culpes a Harry, George, fue un accidente, él no lo quiso así, él a sufrido más que nadie, quiérelo… es como si fuera nuestro otro Ron… otro hermano al que cuidar, él aprecia a nuestra familia como nadie y también sufre por las perdidas"._

- Pero Fred… - no pudo continuar y lloró… lloró como no lo hizo cuando su hermano fue sepultado, como no lo hizo frente a nadie que lo mirara, como no lo hizo incluso en la soledad de su habitación, lloró por todo, por todo el dolor que tenia dentro, por sentirse culpable por la perdida de su mejor amigo… de su otra mitad, de la persona con la que pensó que llegaría a viejo y sobre todo, por no haber podido ayudarlo en ese trágico momento - perdóname hermano… perdóname por no estar ahí, por no estar ahí para ti cuando me necesitabas – gritó fuertemente, sin importarle quien lo oyera.

"_No hay nada que perdonar hermano, sonríe, vive… no me llores, yo siempre estaré contigo… dentro de ti, recuerda que somos uno…"._

La voz de su hermano se volvía cada vez más suave y lejana. _"Dile a todos que los quiero y a mamá que lamento hacerla llorar… pero la veré desde donde este, cuídate hermano, te quiero… nos veremos, ¿verdad George?",_ con eso la voz se perdió y el reflejo en el cristal volvió a ser el suyo.

- Yo también te quiero hermano… ¡cierto Fred! nos veremos - dijo a la nada, sonriendo sinceramente, como no lo hacia desde aquel fatídico día en que su hermano dejó de vivir, aunque aún podía verse en sus labios un resquicio de tristeza que siempre lo acompañaría. Se limpió las lagrimas y caminó a la cama, tomó la foto de su buró - Viviré por los dos, ¿verdad Fred? – dejó la foto y salió a hablar con su madre, la cual sabría estaría llorando escondida donde nadie la viera.

En la habitacion solo se oyó el murmullo del viento diciendo _"¡Así es George!"._

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸ ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸**

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?**


End file.
